narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hokage's Day
Note: This roleplay is just a general roleplay to celebrate president's day. Have fun, meet up with people, make your own sections, etc. I ask that you respect people who have made their sections and ask before joining specific sections if you may. It's open to all. Thanks! The day was festive, it was a rare occasion where the manor that rested upon the hills of Konoha slightly on the outskirts of the village but relatively close to the hokage’s mansion. The manor was massive, but more impressive was the scenery that surrounded it: Emerald grass, golden flowers, diamond tulips, sapphire roses. Konohagakure was celebrating a special holiday dedicated to reflecting and appreciating the past and current Hokage. The sun bathed the village in its beautiful rays, illuminating the faces of all the smiling children that playfully ran throughout the village and the adult shinobi who followed them obediently; they would perhaps abandon them later when the gates to the manor was open. It was a dream to be invited to such a place. The Kitchen proved nowhere near as peaceful as the outside looked. Several butlers, maids, and other assistants screamed and shrieked through the smoke that filled the area. “That’s not prepared right! Do it again! What? You call that clean? DO IT AGAIN! You think that’s beautiful? PAINT IT AGAIN!” every possible supervisor yelled over one another. The entire house was chaotic as these people prepared everything they would need for this festival that they hoped to make special for every citizen of Konoha, but more importantly for the Sayuri Uchiha herself as she planned to make an entrance. Despite everyone being welcome to his home, Sannoto had invited special individuals to meet up before the main crowd would be allowed in; several hours before they would be allowed to enter in fact. “So, are you ready for everything?” “Am I ready for everything? How can I be?! I mean, have you seen what our house looks like?” “Ayame, we have li—“ “DON’T FUCKING, AYAME, ME! You don’t understand how important this shit is, Sannoto. You really don’t” the red eye mistress shrieks as she places her hand on her face, masking it from the eyes of her husband. “Just, get the fuck out please?” Without much more, Sannoto hastily exited the bedroom and walked onto a nearby balcony. People of some sort began to walk through his golden gates, but for whom they were he could not make it out. “Oh, visitors! I better get down there.” With those words, he lept from his balcony towards the earth to greet his guest. As he listened to the yelling words of his mother, Sigma vanished to appear on top of his roof. Outside of his family's golden gates, were prabdly hundreds of people, if not the entire village. Sigma opened his doors to anyone, but not all at once. "Ah, this'll be a nuisance won't it?" From Sigma's very own should split the soul of K'un resting firmly. "You know, you were supposed to go get the Mizukage, Sigma.." ---- "Oh man, that's right! It's about time they met her finally!" Sigma vanished and once again reappearing. However, this time Sigma stood in an unknown office. As he lifted his head, he looked directly into the eyes of a youthful looking woman. "You were nearly late buddy..." The woman states, as she picked up the hat on her desk bearing the kanji which gave clarification she was indeed the Mizukage. Pushing back from her chair and placing her hat on top of her longer snow white hair, she began to walk towards Sigma. He looked at her and sighed, "I know.. I was just admiring the thought of your boo- Er, I mean the people at our gates." She reached for the two blades leaning against her table and placed on onto her back, and the other was engulfed by a cloud of smoke, and as it cleared proved to be gone. "Sigma, it would be best if we left already." She states, grabbing hold of him firmly, and he vanished. ---- A puff of smoke occured at the gates of Konoha, appearing a shinobi whose face is concealed with the Kazekage hat, along with a teen beside him. "Konohagakure, we're here..." "Dad, why are we here? Do you wanna check on women or something? We gotta leave, I sense darkness in this village... Darkness and light too overwhelming..." a punch sending him flying in the air and up to the upper atmosphere by pure strength, as Kai then crashed down with multiple bruises, with a few of his 'invincible' bones cracked. "Fool! This is my roots. It is like Home. And I am not a perv, Unlike you!!", Kodoku shouted in an angry tone "God, what has Heiwa been teaching you. "Oo, that's gonna hurt in the morning... Sorry, dad. But, where are your bodyguards?", asked Kai. "I don't need 'em. I am Mokuton no Kodoku, kid!" mused Kodoku before sensing a special chakra, showing a small grin on his visage, "and besides, Heiwa's here... This should be fun..." Yoshitsune, The Sawaii The woods of Konohagakure, crafted by their first leader, , the reincarnation of . In the woods walked alone one who bore this very chakra in himself, jumping from tree to tree. This man bore another chakra, , the very chakra who reincarnated into the greatest rival of Hashirama, . The merging of these two ultimate powers birthed the man's infamous eyes, eyes of creation and destruction, eyes of the savior or of the demon. The eye, the great Rinnegan, darted around to make sure the cost was clear. Spotting a lonely guard, Yoshitsune used his eyes to swiftly teleport behind him and knock him out with a swift strike. "Sorry friend, this village, a large group of people here dislike me for my doings." said the man as he continued on to the village, breaching the walls with ease and remaining unseen. Arriving at the graveyard of the village, Yoshitsune crouched down to wipe away dust from the grave of Kazesō. "Thank you for everything, you were my father, blood or not. Rest well old man." Yoshitsune said with a gentle smile, holding back tears for his fallen teacher. Yoshitsune stood and looked towards the Hokage Monument, looking at the stone faces of and Hashirama, those who wielded the power of Asura prior to him. "I guess I can visit the one who bears your blood." “Well then, I guess you better hurry up then,” a voice echoed from behind the creature. With it stood his gargantuan Senju comrade with a massive bouquet of flowers. “I’d figure you come here, especially since it’s been awhile since you’ve actually come to visit the youngin. He was a good teacher, but a better man,” the Senju continued to praise. Gently, he placed the bouquet on the dust-wiped grave. “You didn’t have to knock out that guard you know. My daughter’s the hokage; she can have you pardoned now for your actions. The village isn’t like it was in the past. It may not forget, but it does forgive Yoshitsune.” A long pause succeeded the Senju’s wisdom. Suddenly, a large grin creeped onto his visage “But, now since we’re talking about forgiving. Where’s that wife of yours? I’d like to see her, if you get what I mean..Wink, Wink.” "You must be going senile, pervert. I never had a wife, I am unmarried." said Yoshitsune as he turned and looked at the man he just was about to look for. "But don't think I spend everynight 'alone' if you catch my drift. I don't pay much attention to who leads what, I roam around doing my own thing. So little Sayuri is the Hokage now? That is... suprising." the Rinnegan bearer said as he thought back to the rather flirtatious youth. "By the way, you should train your gaurds better. I was maing no effort to mask my chakra presence, really it was kind of sad he didn't even attempt to attack. Better safe than sorry though." "Oh, really? I was pretty sure you were spending a lot of your time with some Kaguya gal or something. Either way, I'd expect someone as Sawaii as you to have brought some girl with him. I was really looking forward to stealing them from you," Sannoto teased. "I mean, I am the one and only Sannoto. See these pecks? Ladies can't deny these pecks man" "Women could easily resist an old, ugly, perverted man. Mosty tend to. You mean Yuzuki? That was an old fling. Very, very old. I still lived in this village at the time." said the man of many talents as he thought back. "She dislike you, a lot. Granted, everyone hates you. Even Ninigi is ashamed to be of the same clan as you." Yoshitsune badgered to the elder man. "Now come on, show me your family. Show me what has changed in this insane village. And also, what the hell does sawaii mean?" Northern Visitors It was a rather cold afternoon in Kakuzensho, the snow just letting up “So Konaha is having a party and we are invited” said a woman as she moved around the room. “I wonder if it will be fun, you know it has been a while since we have had some fun” said the woman as she set down on the edge of her bed. “What are you waiting for, lets get going” she stated as she turned to a man who was laying in the bed. “Think about it, we can finally get some alone time” she said as she leaned over kissing him, smiling as she got up. The man stood up “alright” the man said as he walked over and put his arms around the woman. “Lets save this for later, Kaname” the woman said as she embraced him back. “Oh we will my lovely, Takeko” Kaname responded, “now, we should get going before your mini-me tries to sneak in” Takeko stated as she looked into Kaname’s eyes, who’s Yuraigan activated. “She is going to be mad” Kaname stated as his and Takeko’s body vanished in the blink of an eye. Seconds later, a small child ran in “daddy!” she yelled, stopping moments later as she noticed no one was in the room. Within moment of leaving their own home, Kaname and Takeko appeared a short distance away from the gates of Konaha, surprising some of the people around them. “Well that’s one way to make an entrance” Takeko said as she looked around “anyways lets get going” she said as she began walking towards the gates. “Kaname sighed a little, remembering back to the last time he was in Konaha. “Maybe they have forgotten” he said slightly as he began walking as well. Catching up with his wife, the two entered into the village. Seeing the events and stands in the village, Takeko smiled “we may have to have something like this in our village” she stated as she grabbed Kaname’s hand. Sleeping Beauty That morning, the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf awoke to the pleasant aroma of roses. Her long eyelashes grazed against one another gently as she sat up, encompassing the view of the village through her bedroom window. It was as charming as a day as it could have been, with the sun hanging over the the mountains, of which clarified her position as the Eight Hokage, miraculously taking the form of her delicate facial features right beside her predecessors. Sayuri covered her naked body —evidence that the night before was in itself another party— with the bed's sheets, wrapping them around her curvaceous physique before stepping foot onto the balcony to more thoroughly experience the nature of Konoha. It was surreal, the fact that years ago she had been living her life for the opposite purpose. Fate had now defined her with a new purpose, something she treasured greatly. Running her hand through strands of her luscious brown hair, the leaf's princess made her way back into her bedroom to dress herself in the attire she had been presented with a week prior, made especially for this particular event by the local groomers.